An Easy Ending (re-uploaded)
by feistalobo
Summary: Ok the original of this was a jumbled mess because I neglected to proof read it before publishing, sorry about that. I like to think that Cas is Dean's Colette, and my headcanon is that Cas's presence helps Dean deal with the Mark. Just a lil something I had bouncing around my skull. Rated T for make outs (It's honestly nothing bad but I'm paranoid, and yeah...)


Dean snarled at Sam and stormed past him, stomping down the hall way of the bunker that held the bedrooms.

Sam waited for the usual slamming of Dean's bed room door, as this was a common occurrence now that Dean held the Mark.

When it didn't come this time, Sam grew nervous and went in search of his brother, afraid of what he'd find.

* * *

Cas slept a lot more now.

After much coaxing from Dean (and Sam) he'd relinquished the rest of the stolen grace before it had burned him out.

He was only human now.

He stayed with the boys in the bunker, he even had his own room, and Dean had made it clear that Cas was welcome there, no matter what.

* * *

Sam inched down the hallway, turning a corner only to stop abruptly and stare.

Dean was at Cas's bedroom door, which was open; he stared inside, his arms crossed lazily.

He looked relaxed as he leaned against the door frame, watching Cas's sleeping form in the dim room. 

"It helps you know."

Sam flinches when Dean speaks, not to loud to wake Cas, but loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam stepped out guiltily and stood a bit closer to Dean. 

"What helps?"

Dean laughs sadly

"Don't laugh but….." Dean draws in a breath slowly, never even looking at Sam. "This mark, it… it burns."

Sam nodded and Dean saw this in his peripheral vision, suddenly feeling steady enough to continue.

"It burns so much, and when I look at you, it gets so hot that I feel like I'm in hell again, like Hell's inside me. I see red and I can't focus and by the time I cool off, I've said something awful and you hate me even more." 

Dean breathes slowly 

"Even talking to you right now, not even looking at you. I'm getting pissed off."

He clenches his jaw, and Sam stays silent, allowing Dean a chance to cool down before continuing.

"It burns, and I get angry, and every fiber of my being is suddenly screaming that you are my greatest enemy, a threat, and with the blade I just…"

His breathing's ragged, and his fists are clenched tight.

I'm.. I'm Sorry… Sam..my"

It's spat through gritted teeth, like its some vile poison, but Sam knows that it's the most his brother can do in his current state.

Sam gives a quiet "I forgive you man… I'm sorry too." And Dean looks as though he's ready to throttle something.

"Sam. Don't talk please."

Sam nodded again, finally realizing that all the rage was from the mark, not his brother.

* * *

Cas shifts in bed, sighing, both Dean and Sam stiffen up, preparing to have to explain their situation to him.

But he doesn't stir anymore, and the brothers relax again. 

"But when I look at him…" Dean starts a few moments later, eyes practically glued to the ex-angel's face "It eases the heat."

Sam nods and grunts, opting out of talking. 

"It's like….. I think about him, and a cool breeze blows down my neck."

"I talk about him, and I feel like I'm under a shady tree for a few moments."

"I see him, and it's like someone's handed me a glass of ice water."

"I touch him and…." His voice is faint, vulnerable "and it's like standing in a rain storm." 

Sam stares at his brother, something familiar stirs in his chest.

He remembered thinking about Jess like she was his greatest relief. 

Dean takes a shaky breath; embarrassment fueling the boiling rage beneath his skin, merely looking at Cas might not be enough with Sam so close.

Sam seems to see the struggle on Dean's face and gives a quick "I understand, I don't blame you, thank you for telling me." before scurrying away, leaving Dean alone in the corridor.

* * *

Dean manages to watch him go without feeling like he should tackle him and pummel his face.

But it's still burning there.

Dean gives another heavy sigh and makes a sudden decision.

He shuts Cas's door behind him when he enters, not caring if Cas wakes up.

Which he does

Frantically 

Dean gives him an apologetic look in the lamp light that Cas had turned on in his frenzy to pull the gun from under his pillow.

He still wasn't as fast as he should be.

Cas finally registers who it is and lowers the gun, which still has the safety on.

"Sorry Cas I…"

Cas holds up his hand and shakes his head, scooting over a bit and patting the bed wordlessly.

Not noticing the faint blush that streaks across Dean's face at Cas's easily misinterpreted invitation.

He eases down next to the ex-angel, whose body was slumped forward slightly, eyes drooping, hair stuck up in a million random ways.

Dean smiled despite the inferno inside of him and he reached out to pat down a few of Cas's crazy hair strands.

The moment he touched him it felt as though someone had poured snow into his veins.

He gave a low moan of relief at having a break from all the burning.

Cas looked mildly surprised, but seemed to catch on fast as to what was going on with Dean.

He laid back down, coaxing Dean down with him (and Dean would deny it but he was laying flat before Cas had a chance to get comfortable. 

He needed this. 

They laid there for a few moments, testing each other's will power, and making sure the other was on the same page before Dean lost and slid his arm around Cas's waist, pulling him closer.

Cas sighed audibly 

His room was so cold sometimes, and Dean was SO warm. 

Taking this as a good sign, Dean used his chin to tuck Cas's head beneath his, until they were full on cuddling.

Dean was sighing every time he breathed out, it felt SO nice.

Cas shifted, staring up at Dean, Dean looked down at him.

They aren't sure who moved first but suddenly they were kissing and Dean thought he'd been thrown into an ice bath and it felt so good that he let Cas know it.

* * *

Cas was a **good** kisser

Dean hadn't been expecting this

And it didn't help that he was already having a sensation over load with Cas in his arms.

Cas pulled back, somehow he'd ended up on top of Dean in their little make out session.

"Dean."

Dean opened his eyes, this was almost too much.

"Rest."

And Dean did.

* * *

!

ok, sorry if the ending seems rushed, I felt that it was getting a little too steamy for me to continue writing in that direction so I had to cut it off. (Sorry I'm just a huge baby about smut.) If anyone feels like writing a smutty version though just tell me in the reviews or something!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
